"The Bat and the Lie"
Here's the story of "The Bat and the Lie". But before we begin, let's see how the Pup With a Blog is doing. Prologue: Pup With a Blog (One morning at the Lookout) (Penelope walks over to her Pup-House and pulls something out of it: a laptop) (She opens it up and.... TYPES ON IT) Penelope: Okay, "www.makeyourownstory.com"; Username: "Pup With a Blog"; Password: --- *Gasp* (She looks around her) I almost forgot! Never say your password out loud! (She types her password) And.... Enter! (The laptop voice talks) Voice: Welcome back, Pup With a Blog. Check your story "The Bat and the Lie". (Penelope clicks a link and goes to a story: "The Bat and the Lie") (She looks at the ratings and the comments) Penelope: Yes! It's got 4 million thumbs up! And no thumbs down! And these comments are so great! "Dog E. Dog (Dog Eat Dog) Very funny and clever!" "The trick would've fooled me" "This story rocks!" "Arrwwoooo" "Umific!" I think I know who posted that comment. *Giggles* (The rest of the PAW Patrol is nearby) (She notices them) Why are you all standing around me like that? Skye: Wow, Penelope! First you stand up to bullies, then you sing like an angel, and now can type? You're an amazing pup! Penelope: *blushes* Really? I'm just.... It's a lot easier than it looks.... Rocky: Don't be embarrassed. Penelope: Well, I just visit one website.... (Ryder looks at the screen) Ryder: Wow, Penelope. Is this your story? Penelope: Well, yes... They call me "Pup With a Blog". I was going to use "Dog With a Blog" but I think it's all ready really popular... with the TV show and all. Ryder: It must be a great story. It has great rating and comments. Lilac: Wowee-zowee! Rocky: What does that mean? Lilac: Yuh know: "Awesome!" "All right!" "Cool Beans!" Rocky: Oh, yeah, right. So, what's it called? Penelope: "The Bat and the Lie"; It's a story about how lying leads to big trouble, and crime never pays. Ryder: Can you tell it to us? (The other pups all agree with him and ask her to tell it) Penelope: Well, if you insist. *Clears throat* "The Bat and the Lie" story by Pup With a Blog. Skipping all the other stuff.... here we are. (The scenery switches to the story scenery: A night in Umi City Park) One Night in Umi City (Penelope is the Narrator) Narrator: It was a dark night in Umi City, but not just ol' night.... It wasn't the night of the Blackout, and it wasn't the day when the lost treasure was found. On this faithful night, a crime was going to be committed. Mostly at this hour, the people would be asleep, but one tiny girl was out for a reason. (In the park, Milli places a few fireflies inside a jar) Milli: Thanks, fireflies. My brother's nightlight went out; even though he's not as afraid of the dark, he can't sleep without it. (A while later, she is carrying the jar back to the Fountain Headquarters) Narrator: Of course, it seemed normal and all, until..... someone or should I say "some dog" took advantage of her..... (Rest is Coming Soon) The Bat The Lie Going to Court The Testimonies One Key Point The Truth and the Verdict Case Close Epiologue Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers